Entre Sorrisos E Ironias
by Rachel N. Malfoy
Summary: Não seja ridículo! Eu nunca me interessaria por aquele loiro aguado, metido e ridículo que pensa ter o rei na barriga só porque é muito gostoso! ..Como é que é? Eu sou o ridículo da história? Ginevra Weasley, cai na real! Você se apaixonou por uma aposta!
1. A Aposta

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem ou local aqui relatados me pertencem, ok? Só para deixar claro que não pretendo roubar nada de ninguém.

**CAPITULO I – A Aposta**

Ora, não seja ridículo! Eu nunca me interessaria por aquele loiro aguado, metido e ridículo que pensa ter o rei na barriga só porque é _muito gostoso_! – gritava a ruiva.

Como é que é? Eu sou o ridículo da história? _Ginevra Weasley, _caia na real! Você se apaixonou por uma aposta! – retrucava o loiro amigo.

Meu Merlin... Eu me apaixonei por uma aposta... O que eu faço? – a garota estava desolada.

Todos os acontecimentos do último mês lhe voltaram à mente. Ela não se conformava com o quanto se deixara envolver em tão pouco tempo. Justo ela, a garota que detestava relacionamentos duradouros, a garota Weasley que tinha apenas um objetivo: detonar os caras que se apaixonassem por ela, igualzinho ao que aquele ridículo do Potter havia feito com ela e com seus sentimentos mais puros e ingênuos.

Há muito ela decidira se dedicar apenas aos estudos. Até aquele dia... Aquele maldito dia dos namorados. Todos tão felizes e patéticos de mãos dadas e sorrisos inocentes, alguns até bem maliciosos, mas todos patéticos. Se soubessem o quão previsíveis ela os considerava...

Precisava descansar, tudo aquilo lhe cansava muito. Começou a vagar pelos jardins, tentando isolar-se ao máximo do mundo e daquela aura de felicidade que pairava sobre o castelo. Mas é claro que não conseguiu seu intento, já que logo em seguida um irritante Colin Creevey a encontrou e, o pior, resolveu discutir sobre o quão errada Ginevra estava por simplesmente ignorar os caras que poderiam ser legais e fazê-la feliz. Mas não... Ela era muito cabeça-dura.

Até que ele teve uma _brilhante idéia_: virar o jogo. Dizer que ela não saía com ninguém porque não era _capaz _de fazer um cara se apaixonar por ela.

Hahaha! Mas era só o que me faltava! Eu consigo fazer qualquer um se apaixonar por mim! Acontece que EU não quero!

Pois eu _duvido. _– Pronto. Ele dissera a palavra mágica.

Duvida? Escolha qualquer um e eu provo! – Ela fisgou a isca. Agora sim.

Sem problemas... Mas preciso escolher muito bem, precisa ser um verdadeiro desafio... Que tal Gregory Goyle?

Quê? Tá maluco? Pode escolher outro! Não vou seduzir aquele trasgo! – disse a garota com cara de nojo.

Hahaha, não se preocupe! Eu estava apenas brincando.

Nesse exato momento, um certo loiro passava pelo outro lado do lago e, pelo que parecia, escorraçava Pansy Parkinson.

Já sei! Ginny, já tenho o seu desafio perfeito! Er... Quero dizer, seu _par_ perfeito! – o garoto dizia com um olhar malvado.

Ginny virou seu olhar para a mira de Colin e não quis acreditar.

Vem cá, qual o seu problema? O Malfoy? Pirou? Esqueceu que sou uma Weasley?

Mas é claro que não esqueci! Por quê...? Acha que não consegue?

Lógico que consigo! Hunf! Mas um Malfoy... Por Merlin!

Pare de reclamar, pelo menos ele é gostoso.

Socorro!

Ótimo. Agora que o alvo já foi escolhido, precisamos decidir o tempo que você terá para conquistá-lo... Que tal duas semanas?

Só? – dizia a garota incrédula.

Ai, ai, ai... Tudo bem, que tal um mês?

Combinado. Em um mês, terei essa doninha nas minhas mãos... Ou melhor, aos meus pés. – e, dizendo isso, foi à luta.

* * *

Ora, ora... Se não é a pobretona! – Ginny, de tão desligada que estava, acabara de esbarrar em Malfoy enquanto corria para o quarto para se arrumar e preparar tudo para fisgar o loiro de voz arrastada e irritante.

Ora, ora... Se não é o garoto mais patético de toda Hogwarts! – disse com desprezo.

Quem diria que a Weasley fêmea sabe responder! A _amantezinha_ de Potter! – ele também cuspia as palavras ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava pelo corredor.

Foi aí que a garota se lembrou da aposta e resolveu consertar a situação.

Olha, Malfoy... Desculpa, tá legal? – esse pedido estranho fez o garoto virar-se desconfiado.

O que você quer, pobretona? Dinheiro? Pode esquecer! Não faço caridade, nem muito menos _converso_ com pedintes.

Não quero seu dinheiro! Não quero nada de você, deixe de ser imbecil porque não sou pedinte alguma!

Tem certeza? Bem que você está precisando... Olhe para essas suas vestes velhas! – comentou sarcástico.

Olhe aqui... Não me provoque! – disse já tirando a varinha das vestes.

Ou o quê? Vai me lançar uma maldição imperdoável?

Claro que não... Não sou _seu pai._ – Essas palavras provocaram uma careta naquele rosto sem expressão, a boca fina se fechou em uma linha fina de fúria e os olhos se apertaram como o de um animal que pretende atacar sua presa.

Eu a aconselharia a não me provocar, sua infeliz. – disse o garoto já voltando à face sem expressão habitual.

Não se preocupe, _dragãozinho_. – Merlin! Ela estava com nojo de si mesma.

Como é que é? Você anda bebendo, Weasley? Não sabia que é ilegal beber em período de aula? – o garoto demonstrava ter nojo do que ouvira, e já se afastava novamente.

Nem ela conseguia acreditar no que havia dito. Se algum idiota lhe dissesse algo parecido, ela riria tanto e seria tão sarcástica que deixaria o pobre infeliz extremamente envergonhado. Mas não Malfoy. Era como se ele acreditasse que ela possuía alguma doença contagiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo estivesse curioso em saber o porquê de ela ter dito tamanho despropósito.

Contudo, ela não estava a fim de se rebaixar mais naquele momento. Decidiu ir para seu quarto e pensar melhor na teia que traçaria em torno daquele loiro que, diga-se de passagem, era realmente _tentador_.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, comecei a escrever essa fic no frio de uma tarde muito chata e monótona, hehe. Não tenho a pretensão de conseguir mil leitores... Mas enfim, quero saber o que acham, para então publicar o próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos!


	2. Valsando

**CAPITULO II - Valsando**

Aquela segunda-feira estava matando Ginevra. Logo de manhã, levantou-se quarenta minutos atrasada, ou seja, além de não conseguir tomar seu café da manhã, teve de correr para a aula de Transfiguração, chegando em cima da hora. Para ajudar, teve uma aula dupla com seu _adorado_ professor de Poções, Severo Snape, o qual sentia prazer em implicar com a garota, apesar de ela ser uma de suas melhores alunas do sexto ano. Secretamente, ele gostava de testá-la, para mostrar que ela era capaz de fazer melhor, embora nunca sequer demonstrasse isso.

Ela agradeceu aos deuses quando a sineta para o almoço tocou e finalmente pôde descansar. Estava tão faminta que nem conseguia raciocinar direito.

Assim que terminou, decidiu colocar em prática o plano que arquitetara para vencer a aposta que fizera com Colin. Como estava de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, ficaria complicado checar quando seu alvo sairia do Salão Principal, mas, como se adivinhasse suas preocupações, Colin apareceu e acenou com a cabeça para a garota, indicando que o loiro se levantava e saía do Salão Principal.

Imediatamente a ruiva se levantou e seguiu o garoto, o qual, quando percebeu, virou-se e a encarou com desdém.

- O que quer? Analisando minha perfeição? – perguntou com ironia, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Se assim prefere acreditar... É, pode ser. – respondeu da mesma forma irônica.

- Vamos parar com as palhaçadas. Diga logo o que você quer e pare de gastar a minha beleza.

- Vem cá, será que a única coisa que você tem para citar e se gabar é a sua beleza? É sua única qualificação? Quem diria... Um _Malfoy!_

- Ora, claro que não é minha única, tenho muitas qualidades... Quer testar alguma? – disse malicioso, analisando a garota que, agora reparava, não era de se jogar fora. Bem que poderia aproveitar um pouco... Hum... Por que não?

- Quem sabe, não é, _dragãozinho_! Qual delas posso escolher? – perguntou fazendo um charme cínico e inocente.

- Que tal... A de dançarino?

Ora, aquilo realmente a surpreendeu. Afinal, tudo indicava que ele queria _testá-la_. Não que ela fosse concordar com alguma proposta indecente, ele nunca se apaixonaria por uma garota muito fácil ou simples de lidar. Mas isso não era um problema, ela _não_ era uma garota propriamente fácil, nem mesmo uma garota simples e sem complicações.

- Eu adoraria! O que você dança? – ela queria testar os limites dele, queria saber até onde ele estava disposto a seguir com aquele sarcasmo.

- O que você quiser... Que tal uma lenta? – Sim, senhor... Ele estava tentando tirar umas casquinhas de Ginevra. – Mas e o Potter, não vai ficar com ciúmes? – não poderia perder a chance de provocá-la.

- Eu NÃO tenho coisa alguma com Potter! Não seja ridículo! Ele é apenas o "famoso Potter" amigo do meu irmão. – ela disse de forma tão fria que ele a olhou torto.

- Uii, será que temos alguém ressentido por aqui? Será alguma ferida aberta?

- Deixe de idiotices. Como eu vou ver se você realmente dança? Onde?

- Aqui mesmo, se quiser... Agora mesmo, se puder.

- No meio do corredor? Uau, Malfoy! Pensei que você fosse mais esperto ou, ao menos, mais criativo!

- Não, pobretona, eu me referia a alguma sala desocupada. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e, ao mesmo tempo, seguiu reto pelo corredor, ao que a garota ficou estática. Ele estava indo embora! – Além de pobre é tapada? Você vem ou não?

- Bem que eu queria, Malfoy, mas acabei de lembrar que tenho aula de Adivinhação. Pode ser depois do jantar?

- Certo. Espere-me às 21h aqui mesmo. – e foi-se embora.

* * *

Durante as aulas da tarde, Ginevra gabou-se a Colin dizendo que já conseguira um primeiro encontro com Malfoy.

- Ginny... Cuidado, tudo o que for muito rápido não vai durar. Lembre-se que ele terá de se apaixonar, não basta apenas alguns beijinhos e pronto.

- Relaxe, já tenho tudo esquematizado. – Ela sabia que seria uma tarefa quase impossível e até tinha alguns planos, mas tinha plena consciência que provavelmente quase nenhum funcionaria. Mais da metade da população feminina se jogava aos pés de Malfoy e ele não se interessava de verdade por nenhuma... Por que diabos ele se interessaria por ela, que não era nem de perto uma das mais bonitas ou elegantes das que já foram atrás dele? Bom, pelo menos ela tentaria. Mesmo porque ela sabia que o que Colin queria era que ela se esforçasse para provar algo e que fosse feliz, ainda que descobrisse algum outro rapaz nesse meio do caminho e toda a "aposta" ficasse esquecida... Ele era seu amigo e queria apenas o seu bem, mas para que isso acontecesse, teria de tirá-la daquele mundo onde permanecia afastada da vida real e dos caras que olhavam para ela.

- Srta. Weasley e Sr. Creevey, silêncio. – Disse uma inconformada Prof. Sprout.

* * *

- Vamos, Ginny! Se você realmente quer fisgar aquele gato você precisa se esforçar. Arrume esse cabelo e passe um batom que já são quase 21h e você precisa ir ao encontro do Malfoy. 

- Que saco, Colin! Tá me chamando de feia, é?

- Hahaha, pare de ser boba e ande logo.

- Ok, ok... Como você é chato, hein! Fui! – e dizendo isso saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

* * *

- Você está atrasada! – Com uma recepção daquelas quem precisa de carinho? 

- Cinco minutos! – respondeu indignada.

- Exijo pontualidade e ponto final, não discuta comigo. – disse como se comandasse a situação, puxando-a pelo braço e levando-a para dentro de uma sala de aula que parecia não ser utilizada há muito tempo.

- Hunf!

- Vamos logo com isso. – disse o rapaz e, após trancar a porta, sibilou um feitiço de isolamento na sala e depois fez com que se iniciasse uma valsa de Tchaikovsky.

- Não sabia que você gostava de compositores trouxas.

- Eu gosto do que é bom. – e, dizendo isso, pôs uma das mãos em torno da cintura de Ginny enquanto levava uma das mãos da garota para seu ombro e segurava sua outra mão.

Realmente ele não mentia, era um ótimo dançarino, e Ginevra o acompanhava muito bem, o que o surpreendeu, já que pensava que era uma garota sem sensibilidade alguma para algo tão sutil como a dança.

- Então, Weasley, qual o seu nome? – disse aproximando-se mais ainda da garota.

- Ginevra, mas odeio o meu nome. E se você rir, mato você, Malfoy. – respondeu envolvendo os dois braços em torno do pescoço de Draco.

- Por que riria? É um nome _encantador._ – disse sincero.

- Não é não, e não me aborreça com isso, já disse que odeio meu nome.

- Certo, Ginevra. – replicou divertido, apesar do olhar raivoso que lhe era dirigido. – Mas acho que você deveria se orgulhar de seu nome. Eu também detestava o meu, porém percebi que é algo único, entende, é um nome forte. – ele se perguntava se conseguiria se aproveitar da garota sendo gentil, além do mais aquilo funcionava com todas, e essa não deveria ser diferente.

- Muito bem, _Draco_. Bom, agora que já testei as suas habilidades de dançarino e, devo admitir, são realmente boas, preciso voltar para o meu Salão Comunal porque logo mais dará o toque de recolher, e não pretendo levar nenhuma detenção.

- Será que você esqueceu que eu sou _monitor-chefe_ e tenho permissão para andar pelos corredores à noite?

- Disse muito bem, você tem permissão. Mas eu não. Já pensou se eu esbarro em Filch? Não, não... Boa noite. – e foi embora deixando um sonserino inconformado.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, um capítulo curtinho e talz, mas é que ainda tô desenvolvendo, hehe.

_Miaka-ELA_, obrigadinha pela sua review! Espero que goste! ;-)

Beijinhos!


End file.
